New Power
by Lightning Bob
Summary: Two people with never seen before power come Nerima looking for Ranma and Akane. Aparently our favorite couple have simular powers but they don't even know it. Don't worry there will be plenty of Kuno bashing. Please review.
1. Thinking

I DON'T OWN RANMA 1/2, SO DON'T COMPAIN! This is going to be a crossover with Element (the manga I am working on. Hopefully it will be published and sell well. If it does, look for it my friends say its pretty good. If you ask I might be able to scan some of it for you (can't have ya knowin' how the whole thing turns out can I? You're already getting ta know quite a bit))Arigoto!

New Power

Chapter 1: Thinking

In her room, on her bed, Akane lay there thinking about how Ranma was being a little nicer to her over the last few days, nearly a week, and they hardly even needed to raise their voices, she didn't slam Ranma on the head with her mallet, but only a slap or two to the back of his head instead, less arguements altogether, and he even gave her a few compliments. She thought there was something wrong with him at first but a week after the failed wedding she was starting to think that there wasn't anything wrong with him, it was just his way of showing that he cared about her. She also remembered that he had actually killed Saffron to save her life and when she didn't wake up right away he thought she was dead and said that he loves her, but denied saying it when she woke up.

It was pretty quiet in the Tendo house, which was unusual. Akane knew Kasumi was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Nabiki was out doing some "errends", her father and Mr. Saotome were playing shogi again, and Ranma had dissapeared somewhere. She stood up thinking she should check his room before looking anywhere else first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was laying on his futon for hours now with his eyes closed so that if you looked at him you would think he was asleep. But that was far from the truth, in fact he was simply meditating there thinking about his life, all the stupid engagements his father set up for him, how to get rid of all of his fiances, well all but one. He couldn't ever get he out of his mind, he fought with her, insulted her, risked his life for her on numerous occasions, gave up cures for his curse so she wouldn't be cursed, hell he even KILLED A GOD to save her life.

Whenever she was around things seemed to be better except when Shampoo would glomp him or when the the he was thinking alot about would try to cook. Her cooking could make you sick and usually hard to recognize, but he had to admit to himself that she tried to cook only for HIM and she was getting better every time she would practice patiance.

He found that he really did like her, the tomboy he's known and lived with for nearly a year, when they didn't do anything to upset the other they were best friends and even when they were mad they were insperable. He noticed that he slept better when he dreamed about her, about kissing her, about being married to her, having kids with her...

He sat up suddenly, eyes wide about what he just realized,"I..I love Akane." The he heard a small gasp next him...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile a boy wearing a tan t-shirt and green shorts with a short sword on his waist knelt next to a spring. He looked to be about seventeen years old when he brought his head up to stare at a hundred or so springs eith bright blue eyes with vertical pupils like a cats as he pushed his blonde hair back with a hand. A couple food wrappers and a water bottle lay next to a heavy looking backpack. _Kuso... this will take a while but I guess I'm the only one who can remove the curses from these springs without being cursed myself. Thank the kami for my thunder dragon spirit._ With that thought he placed his hands in the water and released a blast of ki and lightning that could be seen miles away, effectively reducing the spring to nothing more than a steaming crater in a few minutes."Wow. If it takes that much power to destroy one of these curse traps then it might take three days to finish." He repeated the cycle again and again taking a break after every five or six springs. Nearby a teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hairknelt by another spring that glowed softly when she placed her hands in the water before moving to the next one.

To be continued...

For those of you who have enjoyed this story before, I am sorry for removing it from the site, but it's back up for everyone to read and hopefully I'll get more reviews this time. Don't forget to read my Naruto story; "Kitsune and Dragon".


	2. Clearing things up

New Power

Chapter 2: Clearing things up

Startled by the unexpected noise next to him, Ranma jumped a bit and saw that Akane was kneeling by his futon eyes wide open with what she just heard him say. Neither of them moved from where they sat, both trying to understand what had just happened. Suddenly Akane jumped at Ranma hugging him tightly with her head on his chest, Ranma was frozen with shock for a second but slowly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace nuzzling his face in her hair and breathing her calming scent.

"Ranma, Say that again."

"I, I love you Akane."

"Ranma." Akane says hugging him tighter, "I, I love you too"

"Thanks Akane, that's what hoped you'd say" pulling her away from himself and holding at arms length, looking sad and uncomfortable "Um Akane, I'm sorry 'bout all the insults I said to you. Especially about calling you uncute."

"Ranma..."

"Yea?"

"Shut up and I'm sorry for all the times I hit you and called you names."

"Akane..."

"Yea?"

"Shut up

The two of them sat leaning on the wall under the window with Akane on Ranma's lap with his arms around her waist, simply enjoying each others company and the rare silence in Nerima. Akane began to nod off a little and snuggled more into Ranma's shoulder and pulling his arms higher and tighter around herself. Too bad that moment didn't last very long...

The two teens quickly found out that snuggling together under a window was a bad idea when there are at least half a dozen people after both of them for one reason or another. Needless to say that Ranma and Akane were surprised that their moment together was cut short and were angry at those who burst through the window, who happened to be Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, and Kodachi.

"Let go of Airen, Pervert Girl!"

"Shampoo! Forget Saotome! I love you!"

"Ranma! Get away from Akane!"

"Vile sorcerer! Release mine beloved Akane and free the pigtailed girl!"

"You harlot! Get away from my darling Ranma-sama! OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

The only thought that ran through the two teens in question was_ Kuso! We finally get some time together that we both want and they come barging in!_

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" They shouted together. Unfortunately for those who were trying to separate them because they all tried to go through the window at the same time and got stuck, but were 'freed' by the twin ki attack.

To say that Ranma and Akane were surprised would be an understatement, Ranma was surprised that Akane's Moko Takabisha attack was stronger than his, Akane was surprised by the fact that she had actually used a ki attack with very limited knowledge on how to do it.

"Kuso... that was amazing Akane, I knew you had potential but I didn't expect that."

"..."

"Akane? Uh... are you okay?"

"..." THUMP!

"Aw jeez! She fainted." Picking Akane up, Ranma gently laid Akane on his futon and brought the blankets up to her chin. Ranma then kissed her forehead, "Have a nice nap 'kane.Ya deserve one for that ki blast ya did. Hell, ya did it without any practice too..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey 'kane you're awake." Ranma says sounding worried as Akane woke.

"Wha? Uh, what do you mean, Ranma?" Akane asks.

"You passed out after using the Moko Takabisha to blast Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno, and Kodachi out the window. I did it too and the window got destroyed...again." Ranma explains.

"I, I did the Moko Takobisha? But how I've never really practiced it much before..."

"You've been practicing that?"

"Just a little here and there."

"Daaaammmn."

"Um Ranma, are you just gonna stare at me like that all day?" Akane asks.

"Good job 'kane." Ranma says before trapping her in a hug and a kiss on the lips, which Akane gladly returned a second later.

The sounds of sniffling, shushing, and barely controlled whispering of wedding plans alerted to teens in the room that they had some uninvited spectators watching them through the barely opened door.

"Should we give them a show or should we try to find somewhere more private?" Ranma whispers in Akane's ear.

"How about a little show and continue in the dojo."

"Sounds good to me but lets not go to there. We'll find somewhere more private if that's possible in this town." Ranma says causing Akane to giggle before kissing again as a camera flashed repeatedly and the sounds of celebration increased in volume.

"Hey where'd they go?" Nabiki asks when the kissing couple disappeared with the Umisen Ken.

"I don't know but they'll be back later." Kasumi says wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Tendo, No-chan, we have wedding plans to discuss." Genma says as he drags them to tea room.

Through the streets and over the rooftops of Nerima two blurs could be seen, one green in front of a blue one, laughter could be heard from them much to the confusion of the residents who couldn't trace the source.

Nearby on the same row of roof tops Ranma was carrying Akane on his back and laughing with her at their families reactions to their little 'show', still in the Umisen Ken.

On top of a large flat roof of a business the green blur was looking back at the blue one while Ranma was looking over his shoulder at Akane. Neither pair noticed the other until they collided and obviously noticed each other before the blue blur ran into the others and pushed them all off the edge into an alley with a conveniently placed open dumpster.

Guess where they landed.

To be continued...


	3. Not the best way to meet

I don't own Ranma and company but the people from Element are (it's the manga I'm working on right now). Rumiko Takahashi is and will be the only owner of Ranma ½.

New Power

Chapter 3: Not the best way to meet

As the four of them tried to free themselves the trash in the dumpster Ranma saw that the person he ran into a boy his age with short blonde hair that looked like it was usually stood straight up on top and down on the sides and back. He wore a green t-shirt, green shorts, grey sneakers, and had a large grey-green backpack on his back, and a short katana on his waist. The person who rammed them off the building was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair who wore a blue sleeveless shirt and jean shorts and had the same kind of shoes he normally wore, she also had a single strap blue backpack.

"Aw man this is not how I would like to meet someone." the blonde boy mumbled.

"I agree, I wish we could've landed in water instead." the girl says.

"Well water doesn't exactly agree with either of us but it would've been better than falling in this trash." Ranma says.

"Then hold still and I'll wash us off, better wet than covered in garbage." the blonde girl says as she forms a ball of water in her hands that quickly grows, surrounds the four teens, and strips them of the unwanted 'decorations' and scents from the dumpster.

"What the hell was that!" a now very wet and female Ranma yells flicking her red hair out of her eyes after the water ran down the drain thirty seconds later.

"Yea how did you do that?" Akane asks "and while you're at it you can tell us who you are."

Just as the boy opened his mouth to speak a voice came from the end of the alley that two of them never wanted to hear.

"Saotome! Unhand Akane you foul beast! Stealing her from her home for you to destroy her virginity when the only man with the right to do so is I!"

"Nihao airen! Ranma take Shampoo on date now yes?" Shampoo says after dumping hot water on Ranma as Kuno had come yelling.

'Great we're behind the Neko Hanten.' "No Shampoo I will never go on date with anyone but Akane!" Ranma yells and smirks at Akane's surprised face and Shampoo who was stunned to the point of fainting. That was good except...

"DIE SAOTOME!" Kuno yells as he charges at Ranma, bokken ready.

"I don't think that would be wise. Those two are getting stronger as we speak and their new power could easily kill you if it shows itself now." the blonde boy says calmly twirling the bokken with one hand while the other holds Kuno by the neck off the ground.

'Who is this?' Kuno thinks to himself as he struggles to breath.

"In case you're wonderin' what my name is it's Kagayaki Denko. My friend over there is Junsui Umi and she is off limits to you." Kagayaki says the last part slightly treateningly. "Now get away from us!" With that he throws the kendoist over the building across the street.

"Die pervert girl!" Shampoo yells swinging her bonbori at Akane's head only to have it stopped by a whip held by Junsui.

"Noone is killing anybody, got it?" Junsui says tightening her grip on the whip.

"Ya got that right. Shampoo, remember this I love Akane, not you. If you would somehow drag me to China I will make sure that you don't have a home just to get to Akane." Ranma says.

"But tribal law say-"

"I don't care what that damn law says! I tried to tell you when you first came to Japan that I wasn't interested in ya but you wouldn't give up. That's why I love Akane, she was the only one who never forced herself on me but was always there when I needed her. You know how I am about my promises and here's one I'd never regret making, I promise that I will marry Akane Tendo!" Ranma yells his promise loud enough for anyone within a block to hear.

Shampoo said nothing but burst into tear and ran back into the Neko Hanten. Akane stood where she was in shock because Ranma had shouted to the world he was going to marry her. Snapping out of her shock, she glomped onto Ranma and held him tightly and cried as he hugged her back. Kagayaki and Junsui stood there patiently, holding hands waiting the other teens to finish. Sadly the tender moments between the four teens were broken as all of there stomachs growled loudly.

"Hehehehe, we never did have breakfast, did we?" Ranma asks rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure they didn't let your dad eat it all." Akane replied.

"Um, if you don't mind could we join you for breakfast? We need to talk to you two about something you'd need to know." Kagayaki asks.

"Sure, you took care of Kuno for us anyway. I'm sure Kasumi wouldn't mind some guests." Akane says.

"Thanks a lot Akane, it would also save me from making him breakfast again." Junsui says.

"No problem just follow us."

To be continued...


	4. Three Dragons and a Phoenix

I don't own Ranma ½ and never will. The characters from Element are mine and you'll have to ask if you want to use them, besides I'm the only person who knows their history and personality. Please review! Enjoy!

New Power

Chapter 4: Three Dragons and a Phoenix

"Were home!" Ranma and Akane shout to the occupants of the house from the front door.

"Welcome back, oh I see you have some friends with you." Kasumi says walking from the kitchen where she was preparing lunch.

"Yea we kinda met the hard way but they cleaned us up after we fell into some garbage. They said they wanted to talk with us anyway." Ranma quickly explains.

"Well let them in so they can introduce themselves." Kasumi says in her usual cheery tone.

Once they were in the dining room they took a seat at the table while Kasumi left to get some tea.

Ranma and Akane noticed that noone else seemed to be in the house, Nodoka was hanging out laundry, Nabiki was out doing something with her friends, and their fathers were probably at the nearest bar getting drunk and trying to come up with wedding plans for their children.

"So what are you two here for anyway? And how did you do that trick with the water?" Ranma asks.

"Well its about you two, you have powerful spirits inside of you that will change you and give you special abilities that few others are capable of." Junsui explains.

"Isn't that a little blunt? Waddya mean that we have spirits inside us that will change us?" Akane asks giving the girl across the table a confused look.

"Don't worry 'bout it, the only things that happen is that your hair might change color, eyes get slitted like ours, and you'll get wing markings on your backs. That's all really, at least until ya transform anyway." Kagayaki explains offhandedly.

"Transform?" Ranma asks.

"Yea, ya get stronger, faster, a few new fighting tools, it ain't bad at all but I wouldn't recommend doin' it often, you can do more damage than necessary if you don't learn to control it and you could ruin some clothes while you're at it." Kagayaki explains.

"Oh my" Kasumi gasps hearing the statement about the possibility of Ranma and her little sister ruining more clothes than they already do.

"So you're saying were going to be dangerous soon?" Akane asks.

"Only if you let the power go to your head and use it for personal gain, for those that do that we are the ones they have to mess with first." Junsui answers.

"Don't forget the demons, they've been starting to come in groups and even small armies." Kagayaki adds.

"Demons? Armies? You fight them?" Akane asks.

"Yea they aren't too strong anyway, more annoying than anything."Junsui says.

"So you're sayin' we don't have any choice about this new power were getting but it will make us stronger and faster?" Ranma says.

"Basically, and your senses get a lot better too." Kagayaki adds.

"At least you're telling us now rather than later like pop would." Ranma says.

"What was that about your father, son?" Nodoka asks as she enters the room.

"Nothin', just talking about how pop wait until after something happens to tell ya about it."

"Oh, I can see how you feel about that. That reminds me, after you two left this morning for your exercises your fathers moved all of Akane's things into Ranma's room. Since Genma is no longer staying in there they thought that you should spend more time together."

"Mom, why didn't you stop them?"

"Because Kasumi and I were out shopping at the time and when we got back they left for the bar and you came shortly after." Nodoka explains.

After dinner Ranma and Akane were sitting in front of Kagayaki and Junsui in the center of the dojo. They had gone there to discover what kind of 'Elemental Spirit' was inside Ranma and Akane and explain more about them.

"So do you know what's in us, Kagayaki?" Akane asks slightly worried.

"Yea and I think that we know the origin of your spirits as well. I recognize you ki patterns from when we were in China not too long ago, you Ranma, were fighting Saffron, who wasn't really a god but someone like us except he used his power for himself. The way you killed him Ranma, apparently caught the interest of an ice dragon spirit and he chose you to be his host so he could physically act. I think that the spirit from Saffron wanted to be released from its evil host so it convinced Saffron to fight you knowing that you may kill him." Kagayaki explains oblivious to the flinching caused by bad memories from the two teens in front of him. "When you killed him the phoenix spirit trapped inside him was released and she took Akane as her host and at the same time brought her back to life."

"That makes sense, the phoenix is supposedly the legendary bird of fire and is reborn when it dies." Akane whispers.

"That means that you now have the power of fire and Ranma has the power of ice." Junsui adds.

"If were fire and ice, what are you guys?" Ranma asks.

"Heh, if you haven't noticed she has a water dragon spirit so she has the power of water. Me, I have a lightning dragon spirit so I have the power of lightning." Kagayaki answers.

"Who would have thought of opposing elements in love with each other!" Junsui laughs and is soon joined by the others.

"Hey Ranma, your moms been listening the whole time." Kagayaki whispers in Ranma's ear which made his face change to an interesting shade of red.

"Akane, I think Kag 'accidently' shorted your sisters surveillance system." Junsui whispers to Akane.

"Personally I think that's good." Akane says stifling a giggle .

To be continued...

This will be the last chapter that I can put up until Thanksgiving break, I'm a few hours from home, filled a memory stick to full capacity without checking the content before I left, don't have a car to get home from college, and even if I did I don't exactly know the way home. I know I should have spaced out the updates from a few minutes to a few weeks but I have three more chapters at home to add to the site right away. Meanwhile I'll occupy my time working on "Kitsune and Dragon" (my Naruto story). Have fun and remember the more reviews I get, the more I will write and stay awake in class.

See ya!

Lightning Bob


	5. Blue Thunder vs Lightning Swordsman

New Power

Chapter 5: Blue Thunder vs. Lightning Swordsman

After explaining some of the parts that Nodoka didn't hear before, Ranma and Akane went off to their room and Kagayaki and Junsui were lead to Akane's old room. Before they had gone to bed Nabiki had told them that their new guests were now enrolled at Furinkan High in the same classes as Ranma and Akane.

Flashback...

"Thanks Nabiki." Junsui says.

"Sure it was no problem. That would be 20000 yen."

"What! Why do I have to pay that much just for that."

"One, I'd charge everyone depending on what was the job was. Two, you don't get the family discount. The only reason why I give the discount to Ranma is because he's my baby sister's inazuke and I make plenty of money off of bets from all the crap he gets into." explains the Ice Queen with all the looks to go with it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you mentioned that these spirits will help protect us from being cursed, what if we're already cursed?" Ranma asks from on top of the fence along the canal on their way to school.

"Depending on how long you had the curse and what it does will vary the time and what happens to it when your spirit breaks it, I told ya last night I used to change into a girl at night, remember? Junsui conveniently had some pictures to show ya." Kagayaki sighs following Ranma on the fence top as well.

"Oh yea, well anyway I hope my little dragon breaks this damn curse soon..."

"Well here's our school, we'll just have to take care of our local kendo practicing, perverted pest and we'll give you a quick tour before class." Akane says as they reach the gates.

"Saotome you cur! Release your hold on Akane Tendo immediately so I can finally cut you down, you villainous sorcerer!" Kuno yells stepping out from under a tree and into his usual kendo ready stance.

"So this is the idiot who keeps comin' after ya, huh? I haven't had any fun for a while so I'll play with him for you guys." Kagayaki says as he drops into a loose stance similar to Ranma's.

"You sure Kagayaki? Kuno can be a little tough at times." Akane asks.

"Don't worry 'bout me this guy's not much more than a pest with money, a big mouth, and thinks he's a samurai."

"We didn't tell you that kind of stuff about that idiot, where'd ya here that?" Ranma asks.

"Oh everywhere, I've been listening to some of the other students. Only difference is that I'm sayin' what I hear, not what I know." Kagayaki replies simply as Kuno grows angrier as he is ignored and hears what the four teens are saying about him.

"You're the same villain from before! I shall smite thee for your injustice to Clan Kuno as well as myself! DIE!" Kuno yells as he falls into his usual strike pattern in attempt to hit his opponent who appeared to be effortlessly dodging his bokken.

"You know, I think you have some trouble accepting reality."

"SILENCE! Hold still!"

"Hey I just sayin' that 'cause its true, lots of people say that you, your sister, and your father are all idiots and live your own fantasies."

"DIE YOU FIEND!!!"

"Hey guys, should I just beat him up or humiliate him?" Kagayaki asks as if he wasn't doing anything at all.

"Hey man go ahead, waddya got in mind?" Ranma laughs at the possibilities.

"This ought to be good." Akane smirks.

"Okay Kuno, my turn!" Kagayaki says as he draws his short katana from its sheath and smirks as he hears other students make comments about a real sword against a wooden sword.

"It does not matter! Tatawaki Kuno will defeat you!" Kuno yells as he charges his opponent and slashes dozens of times with surprising speed. Kagayaki however, disappeared from first slash and reappeared ten feet behind Kuno sheathing his katana.

"Come on we don't want to be late for class." Kagayaki smirks then looks up at one of the windows and sees Nabiki watching them. "Hey Nabiki! Hope ya got your camera!"

"Nani? What's he talking about?" Akane asks, apparently Ranma and Junsui didn't know either.

Kuno was just as confused as the others, all he knew was that his opponent had disappeared when he attacked and thought he felt something surround him for an instant. A breeze swept through the schoolyard and everyone discovered what Kagayaki had done; Kuno's clothes, bokken, and hair fell apart and was quickly spread around in small strips and pieces. Kuno was left standing in front of his school wearing shreds of his boxers and feeling his freshly shaved head as various students whipped out cameras and used all their film or memory getting shots of the 'Blue Thunder's' royal embarrassment to sell and/or add to scrapbooks and the yearbooks for years to come. Last shots were taken as Kuno ran through the gates in the general direction of his mansion surprising many pedestrians that also happened to have cameras on his way.

"Wow that was great!" "Damn! I didn't have my camera" "Can I have some copies?"

"Hey man how the hell did ya do that? I could barely see what you did." Ranma asks as they walk to the front doors.

"Speed and a lot of practice."

"I was wondering what you were going to do this time, that was pretty good."Junsui snickers.

"This time? He's done that kind of stuff before?" Akane asks.

"Hey, Junsui's no angel either!" Kagayaki says quickly as Junsui simply laughs at him and their new friends surprised faces.

"Class, we two new students today. Would you care to introduce yourselves?" the first period teacher says in his monotone voice.

"Ohayo, I'm Junsui Umi and this is my inuzuke Kagayaki Denko and we're staying at the Tendo Dojo." she says quickly.

"Um...thank you, Umi sit behind Miss Tendo, Denko sit behind Mister Saotome."

And so another boring school day, however Ranma and Akane noticed that Ukyo wasn't in class that day and Shampoo didn't cone crashing through the walls or even come close to Ranma to give him some ramen she had made. Things were noticeably quieter even when Kuno came back to school in the middle of second period, he spent his time trying to find information on the new students, especially the girl he recently added to his 'Must have' list.

To be continued...

Author's Note: Sorry the updates have been taking so long, I have a little brother who likes to steal stuff and found that he could steal files from me. Keep the reviews coming and I thank everyone who has reviewed and an extra special thanks to those who have more than once.

Ja ne!

Lightning Bob


	6. Changes

I don't own Ranma ½ but I do own Element. This whole story starts after the second failed wedding which was after the Phoenix Mountain incident if you haven't figured that out yet. Sorry about the delay, now on with the show.

Chapter 6: Changes

"Sasuke!"

"Yes Master Kuno?" the dimutive ninja asks from his bowed position after popping out of nowhere.

"Sasuke, I want you to find out everything about Junsui Umi. I have learned that she is residing at the Tendo Dojo and is being held by the foul sorcerer Kagayaki Denko. Now go." Tatawaki Kuno explains.

"Yes Master Kuno." Sasuke says and with a final bow he disappears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ranma and Akane walked out of their room rubbing the sleep from their eyes, they were up late doing homework that was interrupted by a few kisses and they weren't exactly used to sharing a room. Kagayaki and Junsui walked out at the same time and thought they saw something different about the other couple but couldn't get a clear view.

"So are you guys ready for some practice before breakfast?" Kagayaki asks.

"Yea were ready, I nearly forgot that Pop wasn't here to throw me out of bed for some early morning training." Ranma says with a slight smile.

"Well it looks like the changes have started." Junsui smirks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akane asks confused and still tired.

"Have two looked in a mirror lately?" Junsui smirks a little more as the teens race to the furo to see what she was talking about.

When they stood in front of the mirror their jaws dropped at the sight of their reflections before looking at each other. Ranma's eyes had become a glacial blue color with slitted pupils, while Akane's eyes had changed from a chocolate brown to a golden honey color with slitted pupils that she had only seen in pictures of birds of prey.

"Told ya there'd be changes" Kagayaki smirks leaning in the doorway with Junsui just behind him with a smile.

"I wonder what's next, the hair or the mark?"

"Ya wanna bet?"

"That would be interesting... what would we bet?"

"I dunno... loser pays for lunch Saturday?"

"Works for me. I bet it will be the hair next."

"Okay, I bet it will be the mark next."

"Hey!" Ranma and Akane yell when they here that bets are being made on them.

"Waddya think you're doing!?" Ranma yells at the betting teens.

"Friendly betting and we're the only victims here if we lose." Kagayaki quickly explains.

"Foul demons! Unhand mine precious Akane Tendo and Junsui Umi!" Kuno yells as the four teens walk through the school gates.

"So who wants to relieve us of his big, stupid mouth, ego, and very small mind today?" Junsui asks the others as they dodge Kuno's attacks and earning a growl of irritation from the samurai wanna-be.

"I don't know but with all of us jumping around like this it's kicking up a lot of dust." Akane replies feeling a sneeze coming.

"Hey I took care of him yesterday so someone else can do it." Kagayaki shouts through the ever thickening dust cloud caused by their shuffling feet and the lack of a breeze, unless you want to count all the hot air coming from Kuno as he shouts at Ranma and Kagayaki to release their hold on the girls.

"Too much d-d-dust. Ah-Ah-Ah-CHOO!" Akane sneezes accompanied by a large blast of fire the enveloped Kuno charring most of his clothing, bokken, and the wig that he was wearing to cover his rather recently shaved head with beyond recognition as well as burning off most of the hair that wasn't shaved.

"Ya didn't have to try roasting me too!" Ranma yells as the smoke clears revealing that his clothes were singed in a few places as well as the tips of some of his hair.

"He he he...sorry 'bout that Ranma, the dust..."

"Don't forget the phoenix."Junsui chips in.

At the mentioning of a phoenix Kuno woke up from his place on the ground and looked around wildly, for he distinctly remembered the phoenix egg incident.

"Looks like we both lost the bet." Kagayaki laughs.

"Yea and maybe we ought to treat them out for lunch for finding a way around it?" Junsui says joining her fiancé in laughter.

Back at the Tendo estate after school had let out, Akane and Junsui were having a girl talk on the back porch while Ranma and Kagayaki were practicing katas in the backyard. Kasumi and Nodoka were preparing dinner, Genma and Soun were playing shogi again, and Nabiki was out collecting some money that people owed her.

"So Junsui, how did you and Kagayaki meet?"

"Well... about a year or so back I had run away from home and as I was walking through a forest, some demons started to chase me. I though I was the only person in that part of the forest and I thought I was going to die right then, but out of nowhere, Kagayaki comes and slices the demons to bits and helped me get out of the area before more came."

"Wow, at least that's better than how me and Ranma first met."

"How's that? I thought I was gonna die."

"Um..." Akane began blushing bright red at the memory, "When I first saw him as a guy I was going to take a bath and I walked in thinking he was a girl and found him just getting out of the furo."

"So let me guess, you both took your time staring at each other?"

"Yea." Akane mumbled so quietly Junsui almost didn't hear it, but she did and laughed loudly at the mental image she was getting.

"Please don't tell anyone I liked what I saw...EEP!" Akane realized what she had just said and blushed even brighter that she was before.

There was nothing Akane could do to stop the blonde girl from laughing loudly, but she was at least able to get a nod of agreement out of her that she wouldn't tell. The boys however, they were lost at the cause of laughter and Akane's glowing red face full of embarrassment. Kagayaki simply shrugged and figured he'd find out later and went back to his katas, Ranma was a little more curious and decided that he'd pester Akane into telling him what was so funny.

Later that night, Ranma was thinking of the first night he and Akane shared a room that could be called theirs. They had both stood in the room looking around for at least thirty minutes with faintly red faces that grew brighter every time they looked at the other before Ranma pulled a second futon from the closet, dropped it next to the first, and simply fell on it ready to sleep. Akane had simply watched the whole thing silently but when he patted the futon that he normally used she got the hint and lied down on it.

Being the nice guy that he was, Ranma pulled the sheets and comforter over her before pulling his own over him. Akane was glad that Ranma was actually thinking and happily snuggled deeper into her bed and a little closer to her fiancee. Ranma took the moment to give her a quick peck on the forehead before falling asleep.

In the morning to their confusion, they had woken up with Akane's head on Ranma's shoulder and one hand on his chest, her legs were wrapped around one of his. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and he had his face buried deep in her blue-black hair. Even though they were both awake and knew the other was as well, they had formed a silent agreement that this was very nice and maybe they needed to go shopping for a double futon later on. They had stayed there and would have been more that happy to until Kasumi had peeked in to see if they were awake.

Now, Ranma was definitely happy that they had admitted their feelings three days ago as he ran his hand through Akane's hair as she slept with her head on his chest before he too joined her in the world of dreams.

To be continued...

Author's Note: If anyone has questions feel free to as in a review, a reviewer in the past has helped me with the story already and they should know who they are so keep the reviews coming and trust me, things are really gonna heat up real soon now that Ranma and Akane's Elemental Spirits have stated to show themselves. Oh yeah, and for those of you who like plenty of Kuno bashing... I already have plans to make you happy, very happy. Those of you who like that baka, I got something in mind that will make you happy as well. I'll try to update faster for now on.

Ja ne!

Lightning Bob


	7. Finishing Touches and Training

I don't own Ranma ½!

Chapter 7: Finishing Touches and Training

The next morning Ranma and Akane once again found that they enjoyed waking in each other's arms and silently agreed that they didn't know why they pushed that off so long. Opening their eyes they realized that something else had changed: Akane's hair now had a few red streaks and red tips as well, Ranma's hair simply turned to a dark blue like Akane's hair was and the tips looked like tiny icicles. Checking each other's backs they found that they had markings: Akane had a pair of bright red, feathered wing patterns that actually looked real. Ranma had ice blue scaled wing patterns that were snow white between the two "fingers" and faded to normal flesh color at the base of the wings.

"Ranma..." Akane whispers in surprise.

"Yeah..." Ranma answers in the same tone as her.

"The marks, like they said..."

"I know... and I feel stronger than before." Ranma says flexing his arms.

"Me too..."

"That's what happens when the changes are finished, now you can really start training ana I won't go easy on ya either." Kagayaki says through the door where he was apparently listening to their conversation and made them both jump when he cut in. "Besides I want to get some revenge for you two keeping me up all night with your moaning."

The teens still in bed blushed bright red as they barely heard him walk away, even with their improved sense of hearing.

Back in the Kuno mansion a man in his upper teens paced around his room every so often waiting for his ninja servant to bring him information on his newest entry for the list of women he desires. His list starts with Akane Tendo, held under control by the foul sorcerer known as Ranma Saotome and 'forcibly' engaged to that honorless scum. Next is the red-haired pig-tailed girl who is also held under control by Ranma Saotome and is used only to fulfill the beasts sexual desires. And now there is Junsui Umi who he found is engaged to Kagayaki Denko.

At his desk is his completed homework and a few of his favorite katanas that he passed the time with by cleaning and sharpening them to the point that they practically shone and could neatly cut paper when it was dropped on the blade.

"Master Kuno, I have returned with the information you requested." Sasuke says bowing after popping from nowhere.

"Tell me everything that you have found about Junsui Umi now." Kuno demands.

"Well apparently Umi-san is a Water Elemental and Denko-san is a Lightning Elemental and they are engaged to be married because they both wear magic rings given by Umi-sans mother."

"What do you mean by 'Elemental'?"

"From what I have found by speaking with Denko-san late last night an Elemental is a person who is the host for an Elemental Spirit that seeks out their hosts and cannot be forced to form a union with the hosts spirit. When an Elemental Spirit forms a union with their hosts spirit, the host gains the ability to control the Spirits element and can transform into two stronger forms. After that he ran away to find something to eat, which he seems to do quite often and appears to use the same fighting style as Ranma Saotome."

"Did you find any information about the fierce tigress Akane Tendo or that wretched scoundrel Saotome?"

"Yes master Kuno. I have found that they both have formed unions with Elemental Spirits, Tendo-san with a Phoenix, Saotome-san with an Ice Dragon, Umi-san with a Water Dragon, and Denko-san with a Lightning Dragon."

"Very well, leave me." Kuno commands and the ninja promptly disappeared. "They say that knowledge is power, well now that I, Kuno Tatawaki the Blue Thunder of Furinkan have knowledge, I now have power, and I like power and I love Akane, the pig-tailed girl, and Junsui." his speech dissolved into mad laughter for thirty minutes or so before attempting to form a plan with this new information, but always got distracted by his main goals: the three girls on his love list in his arms and the defeated forms of Ranma and Kagayaki at his feet.

The four teenage Elementals sat at the table eating their breakfast discussing plans to do some training now that Ranma and Akane have finished their basic transformations. Genma couldn't steal his sons breakfast because of a few certain reasons: one, Ranma was nearly finished by the time he joined them, two, Nodoka was sitting next to him and watching him carefully, and three, most of his breakfast was being stolen and divided among the four teens causing Nodoka to smile a bit. Eventually Nabiki joined them for breakfast as the other four left still making training plans leaving a very hungry and miserable Genma behind with his still smiling wife.

On their way to school Ranma got splashed yet again by the little old lady cleaning her sidewalk and promptly turned into Ranma-chan. "Aw jeez, can't I go anywhere without changing?!"

"Hey I used to change into a girl at night, I'm surprised you're not used to it yet." Kagayaki murmers to her.

"I am used to it, it's just that it's so annoying."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, after your curse is gone you won't have to see that girl for little while except in pictures."

"Waddya mean by that?"

"You'll see. It's just something I heard somewhere along the line."

Sniff sniff "You guys smell that?" Kagayaki asks.

Sniff sniff "Ah kuso! I'd recognize that cologne anywhere!" Ranma says with obvious hatred.

"UUGGH! I can't believe he actually likes that stuff!" Akane says just as Kuno rounds the corner they were walking towards and as Junsui squirted Ranma with hot water.

"Two of my four great loves in life have appeared before me, while one stays by my side at all times, but only the pigtailed beauty is missing." Kuno starts.

"If you're thinking that Akane and Junsui are yours you're sadly mistaken, they're already taken." Ranma says obviously.

"Only by thou foul magics do they turn away from their true love. Now face me scum so I may slay you with honor!"

"You can take care of him Ranma and take all the time you want." Kagayaki smirks and ran to the school and simply disappeared to the eyes of anyone who wasn't a skilled martial artist.

"Ha that coward ran from my mighty presence! Now the Junsui Umi is mine for the tak—" Kuno was cut off by one of the hands of the clock from the front of the school piercing the ground between his feet as well as shredding his hakama where the metal traveled. On the one side was a note that was clearly burnt on because the kanji were glowing bright red and simply said 'SHE'S MINE!!!'.

Kuno quickly got over his shock and promptly attacked Ranma with little success. Ranma decided to take his Elemental friends advice and draw the fight out for a good hour while experimenting with his Ice powers, eventually leaving an exhausted Kuno in a cage of ice with his bokken frozen in place of one of the bars.

Sometime during the fight Akane and Junsui noticed that the late bell never rang and checked their watches, as did many other people who directed their attention from the fight to wonder why noone was yelling for them to come inside for class. Some students tried to get inside rather than watch the fight but found that the doors were locked. Eventually some of the teachers grew curious enough and found that all the clocks in the school had been tampered with so they would go twenty times slower, the bells were removed, every door in the school was jammed, and all the tests that were going to be taken that day were missing. So that day the students got to enjoy a half day of school.

After dinner in the dojo, the four Elementals were sparring and doing speed drills. What Akane and Ranma didn't expect to learn was that their Elements also effected their fighting styles.

"It's a simple concept really, Lightning hits hard and fast with a variety of effects, Water turns their defense into their offense and can strike hard like a tsunami or be as gentle as still water. Fire is as hard to hit as Water because its attacks limit what an opponent can do to counter and they are always moving. Ice wears down an enemy slowly like the cold, then strikes hard like a blizzard." Junsui explains.

"I guess it's a good thing we fight like that already, just gotta work out some rough edges, ne?" Ranma asks looking at Akane.

"Yea, a lot of rough edges." Akane says 'I know that was directed to me, but with Ranma and the other two training me that should be quick!' "But that's why we keep training right?" her voice quickly changing from worried to cheerful.

"That' right tomboy, so are we gonna do anymore training tonight?" Ranma asks.

"Na, we're good for today, but I wonder if they fixed the school yet?" Kagayaki says prompting laughter from the others as they made their way back into the house.

Meanwhile back at Furinkan High...

"Give that to me! Give that to me NOW!" Kuno was yelling from inside the cage of ice that wouldn't let him rise from more than a crouch. Outside of the cage are a purple cat, a white duck wearing glasses, and a little black pig with a bandana around its neck were currently tempting the caged Kuno with a large variety of delicious foods which were kept just out of reach and eaten slowly by the animals who were obviously enjoying their torture of the boy.

To be continued...

Umm... sorry about the wait. Now for a question to my readers, do you think I should improve this story and replace the chapters or improve the story and put it up as a new story. Tell me what ya think, but I'm still gonna improve this story no matter what anyone says. Some people would like this story to be better, I know I do. Please review!

Ja ne!

Lightning Bob


End file.
